Load balancing is used to distribute traffic across two or more communication paths. The load balancing may be performed, for example, to distribute traffic across members of a port group. Conventional flow based load balancing for port groups may not provide maximum utilization of links and may cause over-subscription and congestion issues regardless of the amount of available or provisioned bandwidth.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.